prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 1/24/2014
Hey everybody! I guess the last question stumped a lot of people. I gave Julianthewiki 5/10 points for doing the question correctly, but forgetting to add 5 to the result after every 10th split question. The Question of the Day - 1/24/2014 I AM ENDING THE RULE WITH THE TALLIES. (#172.) What is the percent of increase in the volume of a cube when its edge lengths is increased by 50 percent? Express your answer to the nearest tenth. Blueeighthnote and Imamadmad ONLY - BEWARE The numbers 25 and 76 have the property that when squared in base 10, their squares also end in the same two digits. A positive integer that has at most 3 digits when expressed in base 21 and also has the property that its base 21 square ends in the same 3 digits is called amazing. Find the sum of all amazing numbers. Express your answer in base 21. Previous Solution See Julianthewiki's response. Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 2035 points (2 achvmt pkgs) 2. TimBluesWin: 625 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 450 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Julianthewiki: 325 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. 69.235...: 200 points (1 achvmt pkg) 6. Zombiebird4000: 20 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Supermario3459: 15 points (1 achvmt pkg) 8. Wildoneshelper: 10 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Emmaelise401: -- points (Get on the leaderboards!) Achievements Obviously I have added more achievements, but hopefully this is enough of a hint! Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Usually most rare ones are found here. Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. Galaxy Badges Almost IMPOSSIBLE to earn. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. EVEN IF A PERSON EARNS A BADGE HERE, I STILL WILL NOT WRITE HOW TO FIND IT. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FIRST FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION! Category:Blog posts